justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bum Bum Tam Tam
(Alternate only) |artist = , , , , & |year = 2017 |mode = Duet (Classic) Duet (Mad Scientist Version) |dg = / (Classic) / (Mad Scientist Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Mad Scientist Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Mad Scientist Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Mad Scientist Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Classic) (Mad Scientist Version) |mashup = |dlc = December 12, 2018 ( ) December 19, 2018 ( ) |alt = Mad Scientist Version |pictos = 114 (Classic) 169 (Mad Scientist Version) |kcal = |dura = |nowc = BumBumTamTam |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj6naZDBOYq/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnmT4bLnXB8/?taken-by=ulyssesthay |perf = Classic Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thay (P1) Gareith Swanigan (P2) https://www.instagram.com/p/BnebEXIDXQT/?taken-by=its_gareithl |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Mad Scientist Version)}}"Bum Bum Tam Tam" por , , , & aparece en y . Apariencia del Bailarín Versión clásica La rutina es realizada por un hombre y una mujer. 'J1' El bailarín es una mujer. Ella tiene una trenza negra y tiene un gorro turquesa, un abrigo con capucha magenta con franjas negras y amarillas, un sujetador deportivo negro y turquesa, un par de pantalones turquesa con una franja negra en la cintura y diseños morados y negros en el y un par de zapatillas deportivas negras con suelas blancas. 'J2' El bailarín es un hombre. El tiene un gorro magenta, una campera azul con los mismos diseños que el abrigo del J1, un collar dorado, un par de pantalones negros debajo de un par de bermudas turquesa con diseños magenta y negro y un par de zapatillas moradas con suelas blancas y cordones negros. Bumbumtamtam_coach_1.png|J1 Bumbumtamtam_coach_2.png|J2 Versión Científico Loco La Versión Científico Loco es realizada por dos científicos. 'J1' El bailarín es un hombre. El viste un mecanismo Amarillo en la cabeza con cables Naranja y Verde que sobresalen, una camisa con cuello Azul y una bata de laboratorio Roja con una llave Amarilla en el bolsillo, su guante es Verde. 'J2' El bailarín es un hombre. El tiene pelo Morado loco y lleva gafas Amarillas de científico loco, una camisa de cuello Amarillo con una bata de laboratorio Verde con un bolígrafo Rojo y Amarillo en el bolsillo, su guante es Naranja. Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_1.png|J1 Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_2.png|J2 Fondo Versión clásica El fondo es una pared blanca cubierta de grafitis diseñada por el pintor colombiano-francés Alberto Vejarano, también conocido como Chanoir. A medida que avanza la canción, se ve a un personaje de acción en vivo que se parece a Chanoir dibujando diseños de graffiti en la pared. Durante algunas partes de la canción, algunos graffitis destellan al ritmo en su estado completo. Antes de que comience el coro, una persona con un disfraz de gato negro camina hacia el fondo desde la derecha y se coloca torpemente alrededor antes de irse. El gato representa el nombre del artista de Alberto ('' chat noir '' es un gato negro en francés). Durante el coro, la pantalla se vuelve de color púrpura y varios de los graffiti del gato de Chanoir parpadean en el fondo, en varios colores. En el verso de Future, se pueden ver videos en primer plano de Chanoir pintando el fondo, reflejados en las mitades izquierda y derecha de la pantalla. Versión Científico Loco La rutina tiene lugar en un laboratorio. Una campana, debajo de la cual una pantalla muestra un reloj con cuenta regresiva y la fecha del 7 de octubre, se puede ver una pipa, algunas notas adhesivas y varios paneles de control, así como una pantalla grande donde se muestran imágenes relacionadas con el maíz. Durante el coro, la pantalla parece estar fallando. Además, hay una mesa frente a los bailarines. Durante el verso de Future, la pantalla se vuelve roja y muestra señales de advertencia, así como el texto que dice "HAZELNUTS FOUND" y "NO NUTS". En el coro final, comienza una cuenta atrás de 45 segundos, y los paneles de control comienzan a explotar. La pipa se rompe y salen palomitas de maíz. Cuando termina la cuenta atrás, varios montículos de palomitas de maíz rodean a los bailarines. Movimientos Gold Versión clásica Hay 2 Movimientos Gold en la versión clásica, los cuales son ambos los mismos: Ambos Movimientos Gold: Dobla tus rodillas y apúntense uno hacia al otro con ambas manos. BumBumTamTam gm 1.png|Ambos Movimientos Gold BumBumTamTam gm 1.gif|Ambos Movimientos Gold en el juego Versión Científico Loco Hay 2 Movimientos Gold en la Versión Científico Loco: Movimiento Gold 1: Sacude las manos sobre tu cabeza mientras miras a la cara al otro jugador. Movimiento Gold 2: Asiente con la cabeza y tira de las manos, como si estuvieras luchando por un objeto. J1 hace esto hacia adelante, y J2 hace esto hacia atrás. BumBumTamTamALT GM1.png|Movimiento Gold 1 Bumbumtamtamalt gm 1.gif|Movimiento Gold 1 en el juego BumBumTamTamALT GM2.png|Movimiento Gold 2 Bumbomtamtamalt gm 2.gif|Movimiento Gold 2 en el juego Trivia *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' es la tercera canción de J Balvin en la saga. **Esta también es una de sus dos canciones en . *Esta es la segunda canción de Stefflon Don en la saga. **Esta también es una de sus dos canciones en *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' es la octava canción en portugués en la saga original. **Esta también es la séptima canción en la serie en estar en Portugués Brasileño. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' tiene el récord por la mayor cantidad de artistas en toda la saga, con un total de cinco artistas. *Future no está acreditado en la descripción del video oficial de YouTube de Estados Unidos, aunque es mencionado en el título. * “"P**sy,” (c*ño) “See me ting turn up, turn up the ting ‘til the ting burn up,” “ting” de la frase “Ayo, my ting good and my ting shocks,” y “We makin’ love” (hacemos amor)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TnhlNjrOxUI están censurados. **La canción fue re-censurada cuando la Versión Científico Loco fue revelada. *El fondo fue realizado por el artista de graffiti francés Chanoir.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html **El artista escribió su nombre artístico varias veces en el fondo. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' es la cuarta rutina en tener fondos grabados en la realidad, luego de Gentleman, Happy, y Fancy. *El juego usa la versión remix que contiene versos de Future, J. Balvin, Juan Magan, y Stefflon Don. **La versión original de la canción solo era cantada por MC Fioti y era un minuto mas corto que la versión usada en el juego. **Debido a esto, esta es la décimo-primera canción en la serie en usar un remix en lugar de la original. *Tres pictogramas Beta fueron usadas en la versión clásica para describir un movimiento en el puente en donde los bailarines pretenden una cabeza de gato con un spray de graffiti. En la versión final, solo un pictograma es usado. *La versión Alternativa es el séptimo Baile Sentado en la serie principal. *Si se mira de cera a los pictogramas de la Versión Científico Loco, las letras "JD" se pueden encontrar en el símbolo del teclado del J1. Gallery Game Files Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtam cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) bumbumtamtamalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) BumBumTamTam BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt cover 1024.png| cover (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTamALT_BC.jpg| cover (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Bumbumtamtam p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTam_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) bumbumtamtamalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtamalt picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtamalt picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Mad Scientist Version) In-Game Screenshots Bumbumtamtam jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-Gen) bumbumtamtam jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.27.56 PM.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Bumbumtamtamalt_jd2019_menu.png|Mad Scientist Version in the menu (8th-Gen) Bumbumtamtamalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Mad Scientist Version, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.28.27 PM.png| coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version, 8th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 menu wii.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' in the menu (7th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| soutine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' in the menu Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_menu.png|Mad Scientist Version in the menu Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Mad Scientist Version) Promotional Images Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjurl1XnueT/ bumbumtamtam promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 BumBumTamTam promogameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 bumbumtamtam jdnow notification.jpg| notification (Classic) Obsessionretake Bumbumtamtamalt jdnow notification.png| notification (Mad Scientist Version, along with Obsesión) Behind the Scenes Bumbumtamtambts.jpg Beta Elements Bumbumtamtam beta menu icon.png|Beta Classic menu icon (Trailer) Bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 2 (default colors) Bumbumtamtam beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt jd logo.png|"JD 2019" appearing on P1 s keyboard symbol (Mad Scientist Version) Videos Official Music Video Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Teasers Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance Now 'Mad Scientist Version' Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation en:Bum Bum Tam Tam pt-br:Bum Bum Tam Tam tr:Bum Bum Tam Tam Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Portugués Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Canciones por J Balvin Categoría:Canciones por Stefflon Don Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Femenino y Masculino Categoría:Duetos de Masculino y Masculino Categoría:Canciones de Dificultad Media Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones de Esfuerzo Medio Categoría:Canciones Calmadas Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones con rutinas alternativas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Removido del Modo Kids Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Delphine Lemaitre Categoría:Gareith Swanigan Categoría:Jerky Jessy Categoría:Ulysses Thay Categoría:Remixes